


【DamiJay】下一個心跳 Say It with A Heartbeat

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: 蝙蝠家普通人AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: Damian對他的二哥幾乎沒有任何關注，直到Jason第二次被綁架。他後悔自己沒早些多了解Jason，這樣他就不會浪費幾年能跟他相處的時光了。





	【DamiJay】下一個心跳 Say It with A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> 這會是一整個系列的普通人AU。Dick是警官、Jason是個外掛巨多的專業文青、Tim是集團董事長、Damian是霸道總裁。  
我腦中的Damian是個會在剛戀愛時努力在表面維持鎮定但實際上非常生澀，無論是想掩飾還是表現愛意都會非常拙劣的人。然而隨著時間，他會飛快學會如何戀愛並成為駕駛技術高超的老司機（誤  
這篇標題來自Christopher的Heartbeat。

Jason Todd被綁架了。他當時正要從圓滿落幕的簽書會離開，但他的車並沒有駛出舉辦活動的百貨公司的地下室，人也不知所蹤。當經紀人、編輯和Dick都連絡不到他時，Wayne家和媒體同時炸了。Jason Todd可是高譚市的大人物，先不說他是Wayne家族的成員，他取得的各種成就也足以讓他晉身上流社會了，這樣的一個人失蹤的消息是瞞不久的。

Tim和Damian收到通知的時候正在開董事會議，Tim簡短向所有董事說明情況後立刻解散會議。「準備任何可以用的資料，我現在要聯絡幾個人。一個小時後記者會要可以隨時開始。」Tim疾步走著，穿過Wayne企業大樓的長廊。

「好。」Tam簡短地回答，手指在平板電腦上飛快點著。

「Damian，繼續工作，集團要繼續運作。讓你的人隨時知道我在哪裡，所有緊急文件都派人直接送。」Tim沒有等Damian回覆就逕自走進他的董事長辦公室，在電腦桌前坐下準備和Dick視訊。

「Fox小姐，我想我們有些資訊必須對一下。」Damian對Tam說。

「是的，Wayne先生。」Tam為Tim關上門，「如果您不介意，我們去您的辦公室說？」

「Dick，情況怎麼樣？」Tim對著視訊鏡頭說，螢幕上Dick正和Gordon局長、Barbara在警局裡。

「根據地下室監視器，Jason在要開車離開的時候有個人衝出來被他擦撞到，Jason下車察看情況的時候被那個假裝倒地的人扎了一針。他揍了那個人兩拳之後倒地不起，被幾個原先潛伏在周圍的人帶走了。已經對帶走他的車發布APB，交通監視器還在追蹤，目前沒有任何結果。」Dick雙眼因為憤怒通紅，Barbara雙手放在他肩上安撫著他。

「知道了，」Tim一邊振筆寫下Dick說的每個字，「……目前看起來跟之前的_那次綁架_有關係嗎？」他問的時候有些緊張，祈禱著不會聽到他不想聽到的答案。

「目前看起來沒有明顯關聯，會繼續調查。」Gordon局長接過話，「有任何消息我會讓Grayson警官通知你和Bruce。」

Tim鬆了一口氣，突然想起他還沒有Bruce任何消息，他快速掃了一眼手腕上的江詩丹頓腕表，「Bruce知道了嗎？他的飛機應該已經落地可以接電話了。」

「我去聯絡他。」Dick說著邊站起身離開了鏡頭範圍。

「Jim。」Tim喚，「你們的記者會會在什麼時間開？內容會是些什麼？」

Gordon局長看著Barbara，Barbara推了下眼鏡說：「頂多再三十分鐘。因為Jason之前的案件，目前打算保密調查，講幾句非常官方的說詞，讓媒體專注於重新搬出以前那事做文章就好。」

「明白了，Dick拜託你們了，千萬別讓他在記者會說話，我怕記者問的問題讓他一個激動做了什麼，我們現在最不需要的就是再處理另外一個警官或家族成員的形象問題。……_那次綁架_對Bruce和Dick的傷害很大。」

「Tim，沒事的。」Barbara說，「我們會找到Jason的。」

Damian回到莊園時所有人都籠罩在沉重的陰影下，看起來無比焦躁；Bruce坐在角落的單人沙發上眉頭緊鎖聽著Tim交代所有事情，Dick像戰鬥陀螺轉來轉去。

「我不該在這裡的，我應該回警局去！」Dick跺了兩步，伸手就要抓椅背上的外套。

「Richard少爺，您需要休息。」Alfred讓Dick坐到沙發上，把裝著花茶的杯子往他手裡塞。

「Barbara還在警局裡幫你看著，我們都知道她多能幹。」Tim瞄了Bruce一眼，安撫道，「如果明天晚上還是沒有任何進展，我就打給Kate，看她能為我們做些什麼，好嗎？」

「Kate已經打過來過了。」Bruce說，「但她現在還不能做什麼，如果我們不能證明這件事情比看起來更嚴重，她做任何動作看起來都會像是濫用職權和軍銜。事實上，我們也真的不知道這件事到底有多嚴重。」

Damian發現他無法融入這場家族對話。他和Jason不熟。他知道Jason十幾歲時曾經被挾持、受到重傷險些死亡。但他離開母親到高譚市時家族情況是這樣的：Dick已經是高譚警界的新銳，有厚實的家族背景和能力，所有人都看得出來只要不出意外數年後Gordon退休他將會接手局長職位，也許有一天甚至會跨足政界；Jason早已經離開Wayne家在外面獨自生活，他的主要收入來自雕塑作品、版稅和音樂演出；Tim手中掌握著家族和集團的所有財產，是高譚市媒體的新寵兒，花邊新聞不比Bruce少，但和Bruce不同的是他同時備受金融雜誌的吹捧。

當時Dick很照顧他這個新弟弟，Jason偶爾回莊園會和他說上兩句話，但因為沒有共同話題所以基本上都在吐槽Bruce，而Tim則因為手中有太多權力被他視作死敵。一直到現在，Damian都還是和Jason不熟。

他悄悄消失在客廳。不知不覺就走到了Jason的房間，Jason現在比較常住在莊園了，但Damian進集團之後工作繁忙，Jason剛開完一輪世界巡迴演奏會，所以他們還是很少遇到。

Damian推開Jason的房門，Jason的房間比他們每個人都大，因為他堅持要在裡面放書櫃和鋼琴。系統書櫃占了一整面牆，鋼琴放在離窗三公尺處，沐浴在照進來的月光下。Damian打開燈，走到書櫃前，他讀著Jason藏書的書名，修長的手指滑過一排書背。Jason在這裡的書不算多，但涵蓋很廣。Damian看到了一座雨果獎獎盃。

Jason拿過雨果獎？他甚至不知道。在獎盃旁邊是一整排Jason的作品。Damian抽出了第一本，《玫瑰與紫杉》。這是Jason十五歲時出版的小品集，當時銷量不怎麼樣，但內容卻讓當時的少年在文壇一鳴驚人。

Damian坐在書櫃旁的沙發上翻開書，一看就是一個半小時，闔上時還意猶未盡。他原本以為這大概會是對於艾略特的拙劣模仿，但事實上Jason並沒有模仿艾略特，只是恰當地運用了玫瑰、紫杉和其他一些艾略特詩句裡的詞語意象貫穿全書。

「你在這裡？」Tim站在門口，他的聲音將陷入沉思的Damian從《玫瑰與紫杉》中拉回現實。

Damian起身，將書放回櫃上，「Todd……得過雨果獎？」

「你真的對他毫無了解是吧？他得過的獎多了。」Tim說，「這件事過後，你和我必須談談關於集團權力分配的事。」

聞言Damian皺起眉，「你嫌你權力還不夠大？」

Tim翻了個白眼，「我嫌我太忙了。我不只是集團董事長而已，家族的其他財產和持有的其他集團、企業的股份也是我在管，我和Tam的工作量足夠讓我們在三十歲以前過勞死了。」

說完Tim的手機就彷彿在佐證他有多忙一樣響了，Tim從口袋拿出手機，露出想死的表情離開了。Damian在離開之前猶豫了幾秒，抓下了Jason寫的另一本書。

隔天中午Damian被通知找到Jason了。原來Jason只是被一群過於狂熱的書迷綁架，溫柔地威脅他提前告訴他們正進行到一半的一部三部曲接下來的進展。Jason把綁架犯們揍了一頓，但為他們的每本書都簽上了名字，並告訴Dick讓法官判輕點。

Tim告訴他這件事的時候眼下的黑眼圈比專櫃眼影還顯色，但語氣裡掩飾不住笑意。Damian沒有笑，他在思索自己是否也會做同樣的事，他看了一整晚Jason寫的書，無法自拔。事實上，他完全可以理解書迷迫不及待想知道後續的心情。

「Drake，你看過Todd的書嗎？」他問。

「當然，他每本書我都看過。他每部作品的第一個讀者都是我，他創作的每首曲子第一個聽到的人也都是我。」Tim挑眉，「你怎麼突然對他的書有興趣了？」

「沒事。」Damian低頭繼續看文件，Tim聳了聳肩走了。Tim一出去，Damian立刻丟下鋼筆打開網頁搜尋Jason的名字。他隨便點了一個Jason演奏會的YouTube影片，然後開始看維基百科的Jason頁面。

他曾經覺得他這個二哥就是個不務正業、一無是處的浪子，所以有很長一段時間都沒有關注他，至少比起遲早要走入政界的Dick和商場上狡詐的像隻狐狸、每年都要上好幾本商業雜誌封面的家族門面Tim，Jason確實沒做過什麼對家族有太大貢獻的事情。

Jason如果知道Damian的想法絕對不會同意。首先Jason是唯一會幫助Alfred做飯的人、唯一可以在Alfred度假的時候維持莊園公共空間整潔的人（雖然大家都各自在外面有房子，但莊園的各種配備設施實在很難抗拒）；再來，Jason認為他代表了Wayne家文藝水平。雖然每個人包括他都能甩出一堆頂校文憑，Dick的演技、Tim的邏輯辯論、Damian的畫作也都備受肯定，但只有他精通數樣樂器、拿過雨果獎、高中還沒讀完就離家出走靠雕塑作品賣錢過得美滋滋，生活水平一點都沒下降。

YouTube和維基百科用力打了Damian的臉。他的二哥比他想得厲害多了，並且也很常代表家族出席一些場合。

電話響了，Damian接起。一般而言，只有他的特助和Tim可以直接打進這支分機。

「我監看了一下你的電腦……」Tim不要臉的聲音響起，「你在查Jason啊。你不知道他的事情很正常啦，畢竟家族事務一直都是我在處理的。」

「滾出我的電腦。」Damian命令道，「我只是有些好奇而已。」

「是嗎？如果是那樣的話，我原本想寄給你的Jason全部的創作曲你應該也不想要了吧？他親自演奏的哦。」

「……寄過來。」Damian粗聲說。

從此Damian過起閒暇就看Jason作品，吃午餐都要搭配Jason演奏的生活。

一個禮拜後，一個再平凡不過的傍晚，Tim帶著他去高級會所Gloriosus談一筆大生意，大到Tim必須親自去。Damian那週忙到當天早上才有時間看資料，反正Tim在，負責扛場子的不會是他。

結果就是Tim和Oliver Queen聊得不亦樂乎，Damian盡責地回答Oliver問他的所有問題，從頭到尾談生意就二十分鐘，Damian從沒見過這麼鬆散的應酬。

「時間差不多了，」Oliver看了看他手機顯示的時間，「他們應該開始了，我們下去吧？我可不希望Roy鬧出什麼場子。」

「我有再三警告他別亂來。」Tim開玩笑地說著，兩個男人雙雙站起身，一頭霧水的Damian也站起。

Damian跟著兩個男人順著氣派的螺旋樓梯向下走，中間開放型的宴會廳聚集了許多人。

Jason坐在宴會廳的鋼琴前，手指搭在琴鍵上靈活地移動著，琴音傾瀉而出。Damian的鋼琴水平雖然不如Jason，但要他說的話，Jason彈得好到很難想像他的左手手指曾經被一根一根敲斷過。Jason難得地將頭髮向後梳，一身黑色的燕尾服裡是酒紅色的襯衫，他在琴鍵上敲下最後一個音，站起身接受眾人的掌聲，藍色的眼睛裡閃爍著Damian看不懂的光芒。Roy Harper拿起麥克風說了些什麼Damian都沒有聽進去，他只是呆呆地看著Jason，那個俊美到令他屏息的男人，他甚至無法找出任何形容詞去稱頌他。

這時他才發現Jason已經入侵他的生活整整一個禮拜，他每天都在讀Jason的靈魂反映出的文字、聽Jason的靈魂反映出的旋律。他彷彿已經懂了這個男人的某些部份，而在這一瞬間他感覺到某種陌生的情感萌生。

Tim和Oliver早已下樓去。Jason在人群中穿梭，像是夜空中最亮的那顆星，Damian看著Tim靠上去，從Tam手中接過一個精美的盒子打開，裡面裝著一本應該是名著古本的書；Jason看起來相當驚喜，接過盒子交給助理之後給了Tim一個大大的擁抱。Oliver和Jason握手，也給了他一份禮物。Damian突然意會過來，這是Jason的生日宴會。

而他甚至不知道今天是Jason的生日。

Damian猛然想起Dick兩三個禮拜前好像有對他說過，還責備了他往年都沒有任何表示，今年一定不能再這樣。

他忍不住落荒而逃，雖然他也不知道自己為什麼要這樣。他在經過門口的時候，撞上了剛到的Bruce和Dick。Dick抓住他困惑地問他為什要離開，他不記得自己說了什麼，只是匆匆走了。

走出Gloriosus的玻璃門，吸了一口外面的空氣，他似乎清醒了一點。他拿起手機打給他的特助。「你為什麼沒說今天是Todd的生日、讓我準備些什麼？」

Jon翻了個白眼，「Jason幾乎沒有在辦宴會，而我知道你的行程，你今天本來就會去。至於禮物……你從來沒送過Jason啊，我過去每年都有問你，甚至前幾個禮拜還有問你，你一句再說吧就打發我了，我當然想你今年也沒有要送的意思。」

Damian突然發現他是真的沒有送過Jason任何東西。他會記得父親和Grayson的生日，雖然他不想送Drake，但Drake因為地位的關係每年都會辦宴會，他也必定得出席所以只能每年勉強送著。唯獨Jason，他沒有過任何表示。

「……」Damian掛掉了電話。另一頭Jon瞪著手機，他就不該聽信Damian的話讀什麼商學院，還聽信了Damian的話來當他的特助，過著社畜的生活。看看他老爸和大哥，雖然也是社畜，但至少每天比他早下班，上司也肯定不及Damian一半難搞。

Damian回到莊園，老管家看到他顯然有些驚訝。「Damian少爺，您現在應該和其他人一起在Jason少爺的生日宴會上的。」

「我……」Damian絞盡腦汁也沒想出什麼藉口，總不能說身體不舒服吧，那樣接下來幾天伙食會太過於健康到令人痛苦。

「你能跟我說說關於Todd小時候的事嗎？在我來之前的事？」Damian選擇了轉移話題，但他一開口就想打自己嘴。

老管家意味深長地笑了。

接下來幾天Damian一直想著Jason。雖然不到影響他工作的程度，他自認為自己還是有專業素質在的。但每天他都會想到Jason好幾次，或者過度關注Jason的消息。

例如現在，整頓家族聚餐他的目光一直往Jason身上飄，他甚至覺得自己像變態，但就是無法不去注意Jason襯衫袖口露出的一截手腕、他握著餐刀的優雅姿勢，和他在與其他人談話時嘴邊的微笑。

Tim坐在Damian明顯感受到了Damian的異常。他思忖片刻，像是明白了什麼露出了一個惡趣味的微笑。

「Damian最近怎麼樣？」Jason突然看向他，問起：「Tim告訴我他想將更多事情交給你，應付得來嗎？」

Damian聽到自己哼了一聲說自己不向Drake那麼無能，但那完全是反射性動作。他的腦袋已經暈呼呼的了。_我這個白癡，_他在心中暗罵，_Todd__就只是禮貌性地問了個問題而已_。

「Todd。」他說。

所有人包括Alfred都停下動作看向他，只有Tim還在喝他的紅酒。

「嗯？」Jason吞下牛肉困惑地回應，在他印象中Damian主動跟他說話不超過五次，其中一次還是很多年前滿臉羞辱地叫他幫他拿廚房櫃子最上層的東西。

Damian聽到自己的心跳聲震耳欲聾，然而他其實沒有想好要說什麼，於是空氣就這樣突然安靜了五秒。_必須開口說話，_他告訴自己，_再跳一下，下一個心跳我就開口說話──_

「我要追求你。」

Tim一口紅酒噴了出來。Dick的下巴都要掉下來了，Bruce看起來有些驚訝，Alfred仍然是意味深長地微笑著。

_ 我說了什麼？_Damian看著Jason震驚的臉絕望地想道。

「Damian，你今天真的喝太多酒了。」Tim終於從被紅酒嗆到緩過來，但他說的是對的，Damian今天喝的比以往還多。

Damian只是盯著Jason，反正都已經說出口了。

於是，全部的人的目光都投向了Jason。

「呃……」Jason像是不知道該怎麼回應，只好低聲抱怨道：「有人要追求別人之前還要先宣布一下的嗎？」

Dick和Tim放聲大笑。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我真心在考慮這個AU要不要加入DickTim這對，讓他們完美內部消化（。


End file.
